Tu me salvaste
by Project Z-00
Summary: [ShonenAi][Songfic] estaba en un abismo... pero él le regresó la vida... [ZanexBastion]


Bueno… les saludo por segunda vez!!! Y de nuevo mi cabeza empezó a trabajar XD más ideas!!! Ya no envejeceré tan pronto!!! O.o ejem… perdón, me emociono, me emociono -.- ahora vengo con un Songfic!!! Siii!! Ahora las notas:

**Disclaimer: **Yu Gi Oh! GX y todo lo referente a éste no me pertenece al igual que la canción, ya que ésta le pertenece al grupo Maná.

**Advertencia: **pues… UA (universo alterno) y… Shonen-Ai, relación chico-chico y como dije en el otro fic: si no es de tu agrado este género abstente de leer (no aceptaré quejas)

Umm… la pareja es… no les digo!!! XDDDD bueno, les diré, es que no puedo dejarlas con la duda, yo no lo soportaría o.o XDDDD bueno pues la pareja ganadora es…………. Si!! Como lo pediste Astralina… ZanexBastion… espero que puedas leerlo n.n me gustaría un review tuyo… bueno no tengo mucho que decir porque tengo hambre… quiero kiwi!! Oops, perdón la costumbre XD… les dejo con el Songfic!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vestía una larga gabardina negra y se encontraba sentado en un rincón… encerrado entre sus pensamientos… estaba en un abismo, y su alma quebrantada por lo que había sufrido… su sufrimiento había sido demasiado… que ya no quería seguir, no quería seguir en ese mundo… estaba completamente perdido… o al menos eso creía…

**S.O.S., he tocado fondo,  
Y no se como salir, de este abismo,  
Tengo el alma destrozada,  
Siento que no puedo seguir,  
Estoy perdido. **

Eso creía… pero recordó… lo recordó, él lo había salvado… lo salvó de ese sufrimiento, de ese "infierno" y se sintió vivo por segunda vez… e incluso, cuando dejó de creer… él le había hecho creer… y sanó su pesar… ese amor que él lo estaba otorgando le ayudaría a vencer su pesar… sin duda, le había salvado…

Pero aún seguía perdido… completamente alterado… ya ni siquiera sonreía, ya no sabía que era eso… sin duda ya no era el mismo… incluso para sus amigos era irreconocible… ¿deprimido, confundido? El no era así… no, nunca se comportó así, siempre le sonreía a la vida… siempre…

Pero tanto sufrimiento le hizo daño, demasiado dolor… ya no tenía ganas de vivir… ya no… pero porque debía ser así, porque?

-porque… porque… ¡¿Por qué?! –gritaba hacia el cielo… quizás de pura casualidad… los dioses le escucharían…

Alterados mis sentidos,  
No recuerdo que es reír,  
No soy el mismo,  
Deprimido, confundido,  
No quedan ganas de vivir,  
¿¡Porque Dios mío?!.

Algo le interrumpió… una luz proveniente de la puerta de su habitación le estaba cegando… dirigió su mirada al suelo para evitar un poco la luz, y algo le llamó la atención… una silueta… y sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó la mirada… sus sospechas eran ciertas… ahí estaba él…

-Bas… tion… Bastion… -le dirigió una sonrisa

Ahí estaba… aquel que le había salvado de todo su tormento… el que le había devuelto la vida, el que le había hecho creer, el que le sanaría todas sus heridas…

Tú me salvaste del infierno, volví a nacer,  
Cuando no creía en nada, volví a creer,  
Sanarás mi pesar, tu amor lo va a vencer,  
Tú me salvaste del infierno.

-Zane… -se acercó al mencionado y se hincó… -Zane… que ocurre?

El susodicho no contestó, pero a cambio… tomó al peligris entre sus brazos, lo abrazó…

-… -le respondió el abrazo y se recargó en su pecho…

-Bastion… gracias… gracias por haber llegado… por estar aquí… -sus ojos empezaban a empañarse –y pensar que ya me había rendido… te agradezco que me ames… en verdad… no se… que haría sin ti… sin tu amor… sin tu calor…

El momento era perfecto… ese abrazo entre ellos dos, era lo más cálido que podía existir… solo se dejaban llevar por su sentimiento… ya nada importaba, solo ellos… nada más ni nada menos¿que era más importante que su amor? Nada…

**Gracias por llegar, a mí,  
Gracias por estar, aquí,  
Yo juré, que era mi fin.  
Gracias por amarme, así,  
Gracias por estar, aquí,  
No se, que haría sin ti.**

Los recuerdos regresaban a sus mentes…

_Sus ojos estaban vacios… y en su rostro no había expresión alguna… caminaba en el parque con un corazón completamente quebrado… se encontraba en perdido en su mente… dentro de un infierno… pero sus ojos chocaron con una escena…_

_Un chico de cabellos grises oscuros y de ojos un poco más claros se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol sonriéndole a una pequeña mariposa que se encontraba posada en su mano derecha…_

_Por alguna razón aquella escena le regresó la luz a su vida… se sentía vivo por segunda vez… su confianza regresó… estaba de nuevo en la realidad… aquel chico le había salvado de aquel infierno… un sentimiento cálido y caluroso rompió el hielo que había cubierto su corazón… sentía que ese chico le sanaría…_**  
**

**Tú me salvaste del infierno, volví a nacer,  
Cuando no creía en nadie, me hiciste creer,  
Sanarás mi pesar, tu amor lo va a vencer,  
Me salvaste del infierno,  
Solo tú puedes salvarme.**

-me regresaste la vida… la confianza… tu amor me sacó de aquel lugar oscuro… -las lágrimas hicieron debut…

-Zane… haré lo que sea necesario para curar todas tus heridas… -levantó el rostro, sonrió… -te amo… -tomó el rostro del peli-azulado y unió sus labios en un tierno beso…

-"Tu me salvaste… gracias… Bastion…"

Fin…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o.o ke decir… XD me salió bien, no? wiiiii!!! Ya me moría de ganas de escribir este songfic!!! Si se preguntan de la canción… pues… es del grupo Maná, la canción se llama "Tu Me Salvaste" y es del disco Amar es combatir, adoro a Maná!!! Ejem, perdón, la emoción… espero les haya gustado hice lo mejor que pude, n.n se me dificultó mucho escribirlo, por más veces que escuchaba la canción no llegaba la iluminación, digo, imaginación… y por fin terminé!!! De seguro al ratito me sacan de aquí o.o ya es noche, para ser exacta ya son las 11:10 hay días peores… ejem… espero sus reviews!!!

Bueno, me despido!!! Nos vemos en otro fic!!!

Ja ne!!!


End file.
